Thirst and Hunger
by Hitam
Summary: AU AkuRoku, He thought he was addicted to drugs, but maybe he was just addicted to him. One story, two sides, same fate. Love like this can break anyone...even him.
1. Proglogue I

**Thirst and Hunger **

_Disclaimer: I have some kinder chocolates, that is all._

**Notes:** Ha, not internet for two weeks and school coming drives me insane. I decided when I had some time off from going places, I should write. First it was just a few blurbs but it developed into well this. Each chapter has a different narration view. For the first part, It is in Axel's point of view, but narrated by someone else. The next chapter will continue where the last chapter roughly left off. So most likely the pattern will be Axel, Roxas, Axel, etc. Before each chapter a little blurb will be said directly in Axel's/Roxas' point of view, like below, then the chapter will start.

**Summery:** AU AkuRoku, one sided. He thought he was addicted to drugs, but maybe he was just addicted to him. How can you treat someone who has an addiction to a person?

--------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue I – Chapter I**

I guess this is where my story starts. If you have time I'll tell it to you, I don't know why exactly I'm telling you...Who cares? Just listen to me alright? I deserve that much. Now some things about me.

_Part One; Family:_

I wasn't always this messed up; I mean no one is born like this. I was raised in a cold and distant family, my father the stereotypical money source and my mother the homemaker.

I guess she failed at the job since I never felt I had a home, just a place to sleep. We never really fought, sometimes I wished we would have fought. We never could face each other and just speak like a normal family should. That is what normal families do, right? Like I'd know, normal is something I never bothered to look up in a dictionary.

_Part Two; Social/School Life:_

Around this time I had a few steady 'friends', most of them I was friends since 6th grade. I didn't exactly have a best friend, just people I could be around and speak to. Looking back, I'm not sure I had any friends at all. Sure, we hung out and such, but not a single one of them understood me. How could they? I don't even understand myself now. There was one guy, he was a good kid...yes was, I ruined him. I'll go in more detail later, he's a very big chunk of my story. You most likely will get sick of this guy by the time I'm half way through telling you my story.

Now school, I was an apathetic student, but my grades were decent though. You know those really lame comments on report cards? Stuff that says, number two: does not pay attention in class. Yah those, I got those a lot. I never cared if my teachers liked me or not. I just didn't pay attention to them, they'd yap, I'd read the lesson on my own and take the test. I forgot what grade I was in when this all started, I could start it at 11th grade, but that'd take too long. So I guess I'll start at 12th, what I thought was going to be my best year ever. Now that I graduated, and haven't been there for awhile. I miss that damn place, at least there was order and a daily routine there. I miss being bored; you'll understand when I'm done.

_Part Three; About me:_

I never really gave anyone the whole 'about me' speech. I remember in 6th grade it was one of our projects, and I was the only kid who couldn't explain who they were. The teacher was pissed; I can still see her angry eyes. She assumed I was a lazy brat, but it wasn't that. I couldn't tell people about myself, since I really had no idea. So if this whole about me thing is shitty, I have a reason for it, alright?

I'm not a good person, mothers tell their children to avoid people like me. You'd think I'd be offended, but if I was a parent...Wait no, no that is one hell of a scary thought. You get what I mean, right? Too bad if you don't. I don't really care what others think about me, I do whatever I want. Some people used to think it was what made me 'cool'. I like pleasure and pain, which brings misery most of the time. Misery loves to 'bless' me with its presence, and sometimes I wonder why I don't push it away. Maybe I just can't, or maybe it's the only thing I can feel these days. Misery keeps me human, I guess I really do need it.

I don't do love, I only feel lust. I rather just get straight to sex, forget the whole courting and wooing shit. I never really even had the desire to kiss someone, or be with someone till him. Yes, I like guys, girls too. I guess which ever is the most fuckable at the time. So back to the whole desire to be with someone, remember that good boy I talked about before? Something about him forever changed me. He made me feel like maybe he understood me. High hopes, and I never hope or wish. He never understood me, maybe I wanted something between us. My mind fucked with me, and tricked me into believing he understood me.

Now you're guessing how I ended up here, right? Well maybe it was my parents, friends, or just myself. I'm surprised I still have a nose, and I can still smell. I like nose candy, along with smack, I'm not big on speed, though I don't mind some weed. I'm weak when it comes to those things; I think I'm getting better at this whole control thing. Go that all memorized? Good, good you're going to need it. I guess that's my tagline, I used to use it a lot more often. Not so much anymore, it feels weird saying it again.

Anything else? Oh my name, I guess that's important. It's Axel, now what's yours?

_**I'm just a soul whose intentions are good…**_

Axel was in his last class of the day, he bit his lip while watching the clock. Five, four, three, two, one…RING. He sighed and quickly walked out the door, ignoring tonight's government homework. He swung his backpack onto his left shoulder and walked to his locker. It had been exactly one month since school started, he was finally a senior. This was the year he could give a big 'fuck you!' to everyone he ever hated.

He turned his lock to open his locker, and the latch undid. He slid in his books, and took home others. His locker was messy, mostly full of assignments or detention notices. He picked one up, and read it. He had to serve it by today, or he'd get suspended. He groaned, if he got suspended this early in the year, he for sure wouldn't be able to graduate. He groaned and slammed his locker.

He walked through the halls past the girls with those really short shorts, past the football jocks, and past those punk kids with weird band names on their shirts. He saw the dean's office and decided to wait till the door opened. He leaned against the wall, crossing his thin arms. He looked up and down the hall, the usual people were there. There were the freshmen who were still clueless about high school, the two boys who got into a fist fight at lunch, and a few girls with inappropriate attire. He then saw someone he had seen around, but never really talked to. His name slipped his mind at the time, he knew the kid was really smart. He had gotten some academic award the end of last year. Axel watched him as he talked to an office attendant. Axel couldn't hear what they were talking about, and too many people were in his way to read their lips. As soon as he saw the boy, he was gone.

"Axel! Detention too, huh?" Axel turned his head to face his friend, Demyx. Demyx gave a smile and patted Axel on the back. Axel nodded towards the other boy then looked straight ahead.

"Well, at least it won't be as boring. Hey Riku wanted me to ask you something" Axel once again looked at the blonde and gestured a 'go on'.

"He's having a party tonight, his parents are away-like always, he wants you to come meet his new boy-toy" Demyx smirked and laughed lightly. Axel just blinked then sighed. Another party, at least it was a good way to pass the time. Way better than just staying at home getting drunk on his own. Maybe he'd score too, parties brought dealers, and he hadn't had a good snort in awhile.

"I'll come, what time?" Demyx handed Axel a card with the time written on it. It started at ten P.M., now the only problem was what to do the other five hours?

--------------------------

He was finally released from detention. The dean decided that Demyx and Axel in the detention hall at the same time wasn't a good idea, and forced Demyx to serve his detention the following Monday. It was five and the sun was setting. The sky was a pastel red with hints of white and yellow. The sun was a blazing red with an orange glow, it was pretty for a parking lot.

He grabbed his car keys from his pocket and opened the card door. He came to an intersection, and decided to run the red light. He made it, but then realized a person was crossing the street. He braked, and luckily he was the only car out on the road. The person fell back a few feet from the impact and fell in front of the car. Axel ran out of his car and saw a boy on a floor, he had seen this kid before.

"Hey, I had no idea you were crossing, but you should really watch where you going." He helped the boy up, who frowned towards him, brushing off the gravel from his clothes.

"I'd say the same to you, but at least you didn't just drive off. I'm fine by the way, not a single scratch. Though my back feels a bit sore" the boy rubbed his back and gave a weak smile.

"Sorry. Hey, I've seen you around do you attend-" The boy nodded

"I've seen you around too, Axel right? Riku has told me about you, I'm Sora." Sora extended his hand out and Axel clasped it.

"Heh, you know Riku too. He and I go way back, but that's long and boring story. Hey since I almost ran you over, do you want a ride home?"

"That'd be great! Wait, you aren't some crazy stalker, are you?" Axel frowned while Sora laughed nervously.

"I'm taking that as a no. You never know, there are so many nutty violent people out in this world. Better to be safe than sorry, I guess" Axel opened the passenger side of his car and Sora slowly climbed in. Axel then got into his car and they were off to Sora's house, which was only about a mile away.

"So…Sora, how do you know Riku?" Axel broke the silence which grew between them.

Sora blinked and a smile slowly formed onto his face. "We met over the summer, he's a great guy. I bet you know that already since you've known him so long." Axel assumed this was the boy toy Demyx was talking about before. Sora didn't seem like Riku's type, at least that's what Axel thought. Riku didn't go for these innocent, kind, understanding kids. Though, resisting the allure of an innocent virgin who is head over heels for you isn't exactly easy. The only problem was the baggage they force you to carry once you become their 'first'.

"Ha, ya sure Riku is a good guy. He's a better person than me, though most people are"

"Oh come on, don't be so hard on yourself, Riku makes you out to be a decent guy" Axel was confused, what exactly did Riku tell this poor soul? Riku was always watching out for Axel. When Axel was shit-faced, Riku was the one who let him stay over and took care of him. Then Riku would lecture him about his lifestyle and choices, and always say 'one day I might not be there when you need me, what then?' Axel could hear that line in his head. Riku was the only one who truly cared about him, and it is amazing Axel never had the desire to be with Riku. They'd make a shitty depressing couple anyways, and Axel shrugged the thought out of his head. Though, he could not deny he did feel attraction towards Riku at times.

"He says you're just confused about life, but your intentions are good, but you're just misunderstood" Axel never really thought about that, did Riku really think of Axel like that? It was surprising since Riku never really said good or neutral things about Axel to his face. Just mostly friendly teasing, and when Riku was annoyed with him, insults.

"I guess that is true, well this is your place isn't it?" Axel stopped the car and Sora started to get out.

"Yes, thanks for the ride" Sora closed the car door and began walking to the house's door. Axel looked at the house, and saw that boy again. He was sitting on the porch, with a textbook in his lap. Sora ruffled his hair, and said his name. His name was Roxas, that's right. Roxas the ideal student, all work and no play. Roxas' eyes met Axel's and a cold stare was given to him. Axel then broke the eye contact and drove away. It was six now, and he was heading home. He wondered if his mother was home, maybe she cooked dinner, or maybe she just got take out.

Axel walked into his bedroom and made sure to lock the door. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. What a day, it felt like it would never have ended. He yawned a bit, shocked that he was tired already, it was barely seven thirty. He felt something vibrate in his pocket, his cell phone was ringing. He looked at the caller ID and it was Riku.

"Yes, I did almost run over your boyfriend. It of course was intentional, you know me" a groan was heard from the other line.

"First, he isn't my boyfriend, second were you drunk? And third, I'm going to beat the shit out of you" Axel could feel a lecture coming on about being irresponsible.

"I haven't had a drink all day, and you wouldn't beat the shit out of me. So no need for the lecture, and Demyx told me about your party, I'll go"

"You better not get drunk, high, or do drugs. If you do, I will for sure beat the shit out of you. Sora doesn't know about your bad habits, along with that his cousin is coming. His name is Roxas, and Sora really wants him to become more social. Treat both of them nicely, or if you don't, just don't come at all."

"I'll be good, and that Roxas kid-"

"Don't bother, he's as straight and clean cut as can be"

"Keh, he's not my type anyways. No worries, I'll be a good boy, daddy"

"Whatever, just get your ass over here by nine" Riku hung up and Axel decided to call someone else. Like he was really going to listen to Riku about the whole drug thing?

"Hey Marluxia, how many grams are you willing to sell to me?"

------------

Axel drove up to Marluxia's place, which happened to be conveniently located a block away from Riku's house. Marluxia got kicked out of his parents place when he was sixteen, and to keep up with his apartment's rent, he sold and grew weed. Not Axel's favorite indulgence, but it would suffice. Axel knocked on the door then it slowly opened. Axel made eye contact with Marluxia, who was smirking.

"Axel, Axel, how are you these days?" Axel walked in then Marluxia slammed the door shut.

"Fine. I have fifty, how much can I get?" Axel pulled the money out of his pocket, showing Marluxia the bill.

"So blunt, I like it, when it comes to sex of course. Why don't we catch up? I didn't see you all summer" Marluxia grabbed two beers out of a drawer and gave one to Axel. Axel gladly took it, and opened it soon after. He drank it, it of course was of cheap quality. Not like he expected something better. Though beer was beer, it didn't make a difference to him.

"I'm going to Riku's, I can't. Maybe another time, but when did you start caring about me anyways?" Marluxia stopped drinking and laughed.

"I don't truly care about you, just making sure you're still alive to buy my product. Ha, just kidding. We have some things in common…" Marluxia walked closer to Axel and leaned towards his face. "…and I always thought we could grow closer" Marluxia whispered in Axel's ear. Axel felt a shiver go down his spine, he bit his lip as he felt Marluxia slowly move his hand towards his inner left leg. Resistance, one thing he really needed to work on. Sure, he was lonely and wouldn't mind a quick fling. He'd most likely get some free pot out of it. Wait, that would make him one cheap whore. It also wasn't his style, and he had enough money to feed a small country. Not that Marluxia was an ugly guy, no he was pretty good looking. Why the hell not? He had time to spare.

"Then let's get straight to the point, as you like it" Axel whispered back.

Marluxia slid his arm up and undid Axel's pants, while nibbling at Axel's neck. Axel suppressed a few moans submitting to Marluxia.

Axel had Marluxia pressed against his chest, and somehow ended up on Marluxia's kitchen table. He was panting and he felt the satisfaction he missed dearly. Three months deprived of sex does that to a guy sometimes. Axel's eyes slowly moved towards a clock. His vision was a bit blurring, but after staring at it for awhile he noticed it was already eight fifty five. Fuck, he was going to be late.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm going to be late!" Axel pushed Marluxia off him. Marluxia gave him a weird look, which soon turned to anger.

"Who cares, get our ass over here and let's fuck" Marluxia held onto Axel's arm and tightly squeezed it. Axel hissed at Marluxia, and pulled Marluxia's hand from his arm.

"Go wank off or something." Axel ran out of the kitchen, and then found his pants under a chair. He grabbed slid on his boxers then put on his pants.

Marluxia grabbed a bag of weed and threw it at Axel's head. "Get the fuck out you cheap whore!" Axel caught the bag, and smirked.

"At least say please" Axel opened the door and walked out. He heard Marluxia cursing and throwing things around his apartment.

So things didn't go as planned for him, but no way was he going to be late. He didn't want to be some let down or disappointment to Riku. Why did he even care? He didn't know, he just knew Riku was one of his few friends. Axel pulled into Riku's drive way, and saw the boy he almost ran over. Who he assumed was the kid's cousin. Wasn't that the kid he saw today in the office? Was this some crazy serendipity?

_**Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood.**_

_Notes: It seems decent enough xP Review? o.o_


	2. Proglogue II

**Thirst and Hunger **

Disclaimer: I have some kinder chocolates, that is all…well now I have some short bread cookies.

**Notes:** I hope everyone got the format. Here is Roxas' introduction. Each chapter has a different narration view. For the second part, It is in Roxas' point of view, but narrated by someone else. The next chapter will continue where the last chapter roughly left off. So most likely the pattern will be Axel, Roxas, Axel, etc. Before each chapter a little blurb will be said directly in Axel's/Roxas' point of view, like below, and then the chapter will start.

**Summery:** AU AkuRoku, one sided. He thought he was addicted to drugs, but maybe he was just addicted to him. How can you treat someone who has an addiction t a person?

-------

**Prologue II – Chapter I**

Hey you, yes you. I saw you talking to that red haired freak. Don't listen to a word he says, alright? He's a liar and fools people every day. I'm trying to save you from what I went through. I see that look in your eyes, he has intrigued you with his 'story'. I bet he mentioned me, I'm that boy that 'betrayed' him. If you're going to listen to his side of the story, at least listen to mine. It's most likely closer to the truth than his, he was always so biased. He actually told you about himself? That's almost funny, Mr. Enigma giving an about me tangent to a stranger, no offense. Well, I'll give you one too, it's only fair you get the whole picture. They say there are two sides of every story, why not get both?

_Part One; Family:_

My father died when I was younger, around three years old. We were close, I guess. I miss him and stuff but I was too young to enjoy father and son bonding. Now my mother is always busy, and works a lot. I respect her for that, but she's a gullible woman. I care for her of course, she's all I have left. I have a cousin, his name is Sora. Crazy guy, but most people think he is some stupid ditz. He really isn't, he's just a perky kind of person. We're like brothers, we grew up together. Since my mother was always working, my aunt took care of me along with her own son, Sora. Over the years Sora and I have drifted apart more and more, but we still can talk. The only thing that really bugs me about Sora is his stupid ass friends, I hate them, I'll explain later. My family was pretty normal before he came along, he changed things forever, and I don't think I can ever forgive him. Yes, that red haired bullshitter.

_Part Two; Social/School Life:_

I had normal friends before he came along, then he just dragged me into a world of darkness. The retarded thing is, I liked it, just not enough to stay there. I lost a lot of my naiveté and innocence this past school year. I thought I grew up already, and understood the world. Boy, was I wrong, I was even more ignorant than before. Sora was my best friend back then, and even that red haired freak could be considered my friend. Yes, I do hate him, you don't need to state the obvious. Use his name? Fine I will use his name. Axel, Axel, Axel, I hate Axel.

Now my friends were Pence, Olette, and Hayner. We were friends since 1st grade, that ended this year. We don't talk anymore, it's my fault though but mostly Axel's. Also there are Sora's friends, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Namine, and Selphie. Now, Riku introduced some of his friends to Sora, who later I met. Sora always clicked with people easily, and they soon became his new friends. If I remember their names correctly they were Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel. There most likely are more, but something about them made me feel uneasy. I was right to feel uneasy, I should have listened to my gut, but no, I was a retarded teenage boy. So this year I was in the 11th grade, yes Axel is one year older than me, so is Riku. What else?

Oh yes, more about the studious side of me. I was a great student, had some of the best grades in my grade level. I guess that made me popular, but it also brought assholes around me. This guy named Siefer and his lackeys used to bug me, they eventually stopped, I'll get into more details later. Yep, I was normal, shocking huh?

_Part Three; about me:_

I never really felt the need to know people. I had good friends, and I didn't need more. I also hated kids that just wasted their lives away by drugs and constant self-pleasure. Ha, you're thinking something dirty aren't you? Well it isn't meant to be you pervert. Now, I never had a girlfriend in my life, in fact I don't think I had feelings for anyone. What do you mean by Axel? I never liked that crack head, shut up. I'm asexual alright? Sex always freaked me out, and only once did I consider having it. What is with you and these Axel questions? No, I never wanted to sleep with Axel. Though I did end up doing so, I have no idea how he did it.

I hate what I have become, a damned junkie. That's why I am here, that's why we are all here, isn't it? We are all addicted to something we shouldn't be. I got hooked on dolls, silly little things they are. Wait, no, not dolls as in toys. Dolls as in pills, like oxycotton and vicodin. I'm better now though, I can sleep without a sleeping pill these days. I forgot how to sleep without them for a time, funny huh? I don't know what else to tell you about me, since I don't even recognize myself anymore.

You know my name, right? Eh? Not sure? It's Roxas, wait why don't I know yours?

_Oh mother tell your children..._

Roxas was busy finishing up his English paper about some old English play. His cousin, Sora, wanted to drag him to some party. Sora said this year he needed to enjoy life and become more outgoing. Roxas didn't want to be outgoing, he had enough friends for his own taste. Ever since that Riku guy came along, Sora had been coming home later from school, spending a lot of time on the phone, and seemed much happier. He'd never talk to Riku, but Roxas got a weird feeling from him. Like he was a warning of something bigger and worse to come. It is his cousin's life though, and if he wants to hangout with the wrong crowd, that is his choice.

"Roxas, come on! It's time to go!" Sora dragged Roxas' arm, trying to get him out of the door.

"Why do you care about my social life anyways? Just because you're some social butterfly doesn't mean I am" Roxas growled and freed himself from Sora's hold.

"Roxas, please one party that is it. You can not talk to anyone if you really want to, just Riku is there and I promised him I'd go. You should truly broaden your group of friends, I bet you'll meet a pretty girl there, or someone really cool" It was hopeless, Roxas did not seem pleased, but highly annoyed rather.

"I don't care, I'll go there, only for you, but you owe me big time" Sora smiled and tightly hugged his cousin.

"Thanks Roxas!" Roxas rolled his eyes and saw a car pull up. Sora let go of him and soon was out the front door.

"That's Riku, come on, let's go!" Roxas took in a deep breath and sighed.

Why did Sora feel responsible for his social life? Things were so much simpler when the two of them were younger. He guessed testosterone drove them apart, Roxas became somber while Sora became mirthful. When they were younger the two of them didn't need to worry about friends, how people perceived them, and surely sex. Sex was always a hot topic among the boys in their age group. Roxas wasn't waiting for the right person to come along, no nothing like that. He just couldn't picture having sex with any of his friends, and no way would he have a one night stand with some stranger. He wanted maybe a little meaning, a little sense or romance, at least a bond between them. He and Sora never talked about the act of sex, just roughly touching the surface. He assumed Sora had some sort of sexual encounter. The closest thing Roxas ever had to a sexual encounter was when Olette was drunk and made a forceful move on him. She didn't remember, and so Roxas never brought it up.

"Roxas! Hurry up, get in!" Sora yelled interrupting Roxas' train of thought.

"I'm coming" Roxas walked to the car and got in. He sat in the back seat, while his cousin was sitting in the passenger seat up front. Soon Riku and Sora started a conversation, Roxas soon tuned out. Who was that weirdo who dropped Sora off earlier today? Sora said his name was Axlet wait no, Alex? No, Axel. Yes, Axel was his name. Sora told Roxas the story of how he met Axel, by almost getting run over. At least this Axel was decent enough to drop Sora home. Still, that guy was already an asshole in Roxas' book of people to stay away from.

"Roxas? Roxas are you listening? Riku asked you if you wanted to hangout with the two of us tomorrow" Sora gave Roxas a 'at least try and pay attention' glare.

"You could bring a friend if you like. It's just a simple movie and lunch sort of thing, nothing fancy" Riku added

Roxas gently bit his lip and clasped his hands together. Who could he bring? Pence had work at the computer store, Hayner was out of town, and he couldn't bring Olette, she'd get the wrong idea. Over the summer Olette began act weird around him, he didn't understand girls at all. She'd want to hangout with him, and it took her longer than usual to get ready. She didn't talk to Roxas as much as before either, yet still was around him. A week before school began, she asked Roxas to come with her to the park at night. She confessed that she liked him, maybe even loved him, and it took her awhile to realize this. Roxas felt mortified, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he couldn't fake affection back. He just muttered under his breath 'I can't love' and walked away from her. He couldn't act the way he did before, and he felt bad about it. Pence yelled at him for his actions, but once he explained Pence understood a bit more. Pence still did not excuse him though, in fact he admitted he had liked Olette for a long time, and wish she would care for him back. He still felt a bit envious that Roxas got her love, when he didn't feel for her. Their friendship was strained a bit, but things got better once school started. It seemed like the whole thing never happened. It seemed like everyone but Roxas forgot about the whole situation.

"I'll think about it" Sora smiled and started talking to Riku once again.

Roxas then realized the car stopped moving, and was in front of what he assumed what Riku's house. He opened the car door and got out, following Sora and Riku. Riku was laughing about some joke Sora made and searching for his house key.

"Do you have the time Roxas?" Sora turned to his cousin, then he nodded.

"It is eight fifty nine" Roxas heard a screech, like the sound of someone breaking too hard, and saw a car. The car's headlight's dimmed then turned off, revealing the driver.

"Axel, right on time" Riku opened the door inviting the three guests into his house.

Axel walked past Roxas towards Riku. He watched Axel very closely, wasn't this the guy who almost ran over his cousin? He saw him greet Riku and they both smiled. Then suddenly Riku frowned and sniffed Axel's clothes.

"Are you drunk?" Riku growled under his breath

Sora tried to ignore the conversation, and Roxas couldn't help but overhear.

"No, no, just a few drink I swear. Nothing big, I don't want to mess things up and-" Riku began to rub his temples and walk into the house. Roxas tried to make out what he had said, but it didn't make sense. Sora followed Riku into the house, and Roxas and Axel were left outside. Roxas walked over to Axel, he needed to talk with this jerk-off.

"Hey you, yes you!" Axel faced Roxas and smirked a bit.

"Look, I'm not into little boys, sorry if you had your heart set on me" Roxas growled while Axel just laughed.

"Eww, you sleazebag. You are dirty pervert, I could never feel any sort of attraction to you. Back to my original question, are you the one who almost ran over my cousin?" Axel had bent down and both of them were face to face.

"Well, if you put it that way, maybe. He's fine, and I didn't mean any harm. No need to go in protective father mode on me, dear sir" Axel took his index finger and poked Roxas in the chest. His brain was telling him to beat the shit out of this twig, and try to avoid him forever. One problem was, he knew he couldn't beat the shit out of anyone. Axel was at least a foot and a half taller than him, and didn't look exactly weak for his frame. By the time Roxas had stopped thinking about what to do, Axel had begun walking inside Riku's house.

"You're an asshole!" Roxas screamed towards him

"Great come back kid" Axel continued walking and entered the house. Roxas growled and soon followed Axel. He saw the red haired boy enter into a room, which he discovered was locked. He decided to not to meet, talk, or look at anyone he did not know the rest of the night. Roxas walked into a room, where Riku and Sora were having a conversation. He decided to hide behind the corner, and just listen.

"Sora, Axel isn't as good as you think he is. Maybe I gave him too much credit as good person. He has a lot of problems, most no one knows about. He gets through them, but the damage it has done to him, has left a mark. Axel's world and your world, they shouldn't meet"

"What do you mean by that Riku?" A sigh was heard, who Roxas assumed was made by Riku.

"He's just trouble for good hearted people like you and Roxas. You two sometimes don't know how dark the world can be" Roxas mentally growled at Riku. He was not naïve, he knew how horrible the world could be. Children dying, while fat rich men blow billions of dollars on themselves, wars and racism, he wasn't gullible.

"Ha, I do have to admit I'm an optimist. Though maybe Axel just needs someone like Roxas, someone who can set him straight. Roxas has been having problems with his friends, and I think he needs someone he can talk to. Besides me of course." Urgh. Why was Sora telling Riku all about his current social situation? Why couldn't he just live his life the way he wanted to? No, that'd be a horrible crime against humanity.

"I've tried for years, but you never know. I'll introduce them later tonight when the party starts, but I warned you Sora, alright? So don't you get pissed or anything, you whine like a three year old" Roxas felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around seeing Axel. He jumped a bit from the shock then growled.

"Go away" he hissed

"Aren't you mister nosey? You shouldn't be so mean to me, all I ever did was try and get along with you" Roxas blinked, so Axel was a little bit right, okay maybe completely right. Roxas was the one who went on attack mode on Axel, and Axel just brushed it off.

"Just shut up, they might hear us" Roxas grabbed Axel's thin arm and pulled him away with him a few feet away.

"So, my name is Roxas. Yours is Axel, you're one grade above me. There now we know each other" Axel made a confused face and Roxas sighed.

"Yes, my name is Axel, and I am very bored. Are you bored?" Axel smirked

"Yes, I am bored. Who wouldn't be?" Roxas crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I think I know something you might like"

_Not to do what I have done..._

_--------- _

**Notes**: woot, woot. Cliffhanger? Of course! Please review, because everyone wants to see more sex, drugs, and violence. Everything your parents told you were bad! ;x


End file.
